


The Date

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Adorable Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clothes, F/F, First Dates, Gen, Lawyers, M/M, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gets ready for his date with Bucky.</p><p>Sequel to "Kissing a Stranger'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

"So, Barton. Ready for your big date?" asked Natasha as she sat on the couch with her girlfriend Daisy.

They were both helping him get ready for his date.

Natasha was his best friend since college who worked with him as a lawyer at SHIELD law firm. Daisy, her girlfriend was a computer genius employed at Stark Industries working with Tony Stark.

Clint liked Daisy. She made Natasha happy. And if anyone deserved happiness, it was Natasha.

"How did you meet this guy again? And what is his name?" asked Daisy.

"His name is Bucky. Well actually it is James but he prefers Bucky." said Clint. He buttoned up his shirt. It was blue and was Natasha's choice. She had said it made his eyes look sexy.

"And how did you meet him?" asked Daisy repeating her question.

"Well, I was coming out of the elevator and he kissed me." said Clint.

"Wow, first kiss and then date nice." said Daisy. 

Natasha smirked and kissed her girlfriend.

"Yeah, it was a dare from his friend. You know Sam, my neighbour?" asked Clint.

Daisy nodded.

"Bucky is his friend. He is gorgeous. Has dreamy eyes. And is a damn good kisser." said Clint recalling the feeling of Bucky's lips on his.

Natasha smiled at her friend's tone. She hadn't seen Clint this happy since his relationship with Coulson ended.

After that she had been encouraging him to date.

"How to I look?" asked Clint.

"Hot." replied Daisy and Natasha in unison.

Clint looked handsome. The blue shirt bought out his eyes, the skinny jeans hugged his ass. He was wearing a black blazer which made him look smart. Clint had also spiked his hair with gel.

"Bucky is going to have a hard time not jumping you." said Natasha.

Clint grinned.

The door bell rang. "That is my date." said Clint.

He opened the door. Natasha and Daisy came up behind him to see his date. And there stood Bucky in blue jeans, a grey dress shirt and black leather jacket. He had tied his hair in a loose pony tail.

Clint thought he looked handsome.

"Hey." said Bucky.

"Hi, I am ready. We can leave as soon as I get my wallet." said Clint.

Bucky nodded and looked past Clint towards Daisy and Nat.

"Oh, this is my best friend Natasha and her girlfriend Daisy." said Clint introducing them.

"A pleasure to meet you both." said Bucky.

"Likewise." said Natasha.

Clint retrieved his wallet. "Take care of Lucky, OK." said Clint.

"We'll look after him. You enjoy." said Daisy.

Clint nodded and he and Bucky go towards Bucky's bike speeding away on their date.


End file.
